Darkness
by sophtiger
Summary: Darkness is a path you normally don't want to go, but maybe it is. After Darkpath kills his secret mate from another clan, he starts leading a normal life in his clan- BloodClan. But, after a few moons, he gets bored, and angry at himself. He misses Sunshadow, his former mate that he killed, so he distracts himself from that by killing others. What else will a blood-thirsty cat do?
1. Darkpath

Darkness

Sunshadow's point of view:

Darkpath walked towards me and I flinched as he brushed against me. "Darkpath, my clanmates can't see us together," I hissed quietly. Darkpath stubbornly shook his head. "Sunshadow, it's a gathering. Nobody will notice." I sighed in annoyance and backed away, noticing Rainpelt pad toward me. "Hey, sunny!' he exclaimed, wrapping his tail around my neck. Rainpelt was the most ANNOYING tom in BlackClan, he gave cats nicknames and acted as if everyone was his 'best friend'. Darkpath glared at me, betrayal gleaming in his eyes. I started to speak, but he was already walking away to talk to a dark brown tom. I sighed, Darkpath must have thought that Rainpelt was my mate. I quickly shoved Rainpelt away, a growl rising from my throat.

"I can't believe you," hissed Darkpath. We were in our usual meeting spot at the gathering place at night time, which was a small island clearing. "I didn't do anything," I replied. "How do you explain that tom's behavior then?" he inquired. "He thinks that everybody is his friend," I meowed, knowing I sounded stupid. "Sure," mewed Darkpath, unsheathing his claws. "Wha- what are you doing, Darkpath?" I questioned him, fear in my mew.

"No one can find out about us," he growled, taking a step towards me. "I'll make sure of it." I backed up, feeling my tail-tip brush against the trunk of a tree. "Don't do this," I whispered, a hint of shock in my voice. Darkpath grinned. "Nobody betrays the dark..." he hissed, then slashed my throat wickedly, leaving a deep wound.

"Darkpath..." I choked, falling onto my side. "Goodbye," he hissed, a slight glint of sadness in his leafy green eyes. Then, all I saw was darkness as he sunk his claws deep into my throat.

Darkpath's point of View:

I woke up, feeling my mate snoring beside me. I had just had a nightmare about what happened a few moons ago, about what I did... I shook my sleek black pelt, trying to rid myself of the memory. I had a new life now, with a new she-cat. I glanced down at my mate, Grayflower. I sighed, knowing I would never truly 'like' Grayflower. I should never have killed Sunshadow... but she betrayed me. "What if I could somehow bring her back?" I muttered to myself. It was a false hope. Nobody could bring a cat back from the dead..

I now had a plan. I would take over my clan, BloodClan, then combine the three other clans together with BloodClan; BlackClan, RoseClan, and LakeClan. I was impatient; I will do it now, right now. First, I had to kill the deputy and leader. I was a well-respected young warrior, and everyone surely would approve of me taking over. After I had found the deputy, Shadefall, I led him into the forest, deep into our territory. I fooled him, pretending that I found a LakeClan scent in our territory.

He believed me, and I stopped in my tracks to turn and face him. "I don't smell anything," he meowed in confusion, lowering his muzzle to sniff the ground. This was my chance, I quickly took a few steps towards him and raised a paw silently. I then plunged my claws into his throat, swiftly killing him. Smiling, I headed back to camp to look for Fallenstar.

Soon, I found him sitting in his den. "Perfect," I muttered, padding towards him. "Hello," he mewed, raising his head after taking a bite from his food- a scrawny mouse. I chuckled and pounced him, slamming my fangs deep in his throat. I knew that if done right, you could kill a leader- even if the leader had more than one life. My aim was perfect, and when I removed my teeth from his throat, he fell on the ground with a loud thump.

Quickly, I exited the den and organized a hunting patrol so they wouldn't suspect me of killing our idiot leader. I took Stormwind, Blackleaf, and Lilypetal with me, they were the wisest warriors in the clan- if I took them, they wouldn't find out about Fallenstar's death until later, plus, I would have them on my side if suspected of killing Fallenstar; they would believe that when Fallenstar was killed, I was leading an innocent hunting patrol. I almost choked with laughter. I was the opposite of innocent. I had just killed the deputy AND leader of BloodClan. Soon, I would lead. I would lead ALL of the clans. Maybe I would name the new clan's name TigerClan, or even LionClan. A strong sounding name, surely.

Caught up in my thoughts, I almost let a mouse escape from under my paws. Stormwind was nearby, and he let out a chuckle. "Day dreaming, eh buddy?" he laughed. I grinned and nodded at him politely, continuing on with the hunt. After we got back from hunting, the whole clan except the cats that I had picked to join my patrol knew that Fallenstar had been killed. "What happened!" I exclaimed, worry in my mew. "Somebody killed the leader and deputy," was a cat's response. I faked a look of surprise, then I asked if they had found the culprit. "No," was their reply. "But everybody thinks that it's Leafdrift." Again, I made myself look shocked. "Leafdrift..." I meowed. "I saw Leafdrift head into Fallenstar's den right before I went on my hunting patrol!" The surprised and grief-stricken faces of my clanmates amused me, and I had to hold back a smile.

"Maybe I should take charge of the clan," I suggested. Several of my 'friends' agreed, and so did my 'mate'. That night, I got my nine lives from the Moonpool and picked a new, stronger deputy- Ragestrike. He was battle-hungry and was easily angered; the perfect choice for deputy! He wouldn't weaken as a leader and destroy my dream, he would strengthen it. My plans for taking over the clans were coming true- and fast. Soon, I would be the leader of all the elders, warriors, apprentices, and kits in the whole forest. I didn't need Sunshadow or Grayflower; in fact, I didn't need a mate or friends at all. All I needed was one thing... Power.

* * *

**Please review. Names/Plans/Suggestions/Ideas/Random/Anything. Thank you! -sophtiger **


	2. Don't annoy Darkstar

Chapter Two

Dedicated to Snowsong of SnowClan & Fernlight,

my two first reviewers of this story!

Thanks :)

At the gathering, I could see that everyone was surprised to see me leap on a branch of the tree. I didn't care, all I cared about was taking over the next clan I could, which I planned to be BlackClan. "I will s-" mewed Thunderstar, to be cut off by me. Did he REALLY think HE would start the gathering? I let a chuckle escape, and interrupted him. "I shall start," I meowed, stepping in front of Thunderstar. My gaze met Rainpelt's, and I quickly looked away, my mind filling with memories. "Well," mewed Thunderstar, quite annoyed. I shook my head, clearing my thoughts. "Sadly, Shadefall and Fallenstar have died. I have taken over and made Ragestrike my deputy." The cats in the clearing gasped, and I tried hard not to grin.

"And," I continued. "I have a proposal. I say that we combine the four clans. You would have more territory, and more power." The leaders looked taken aback, and had to think for a few moments. Streamstar, the leader of LakeClan, clearly disagreed with the idea. "I think the leaders should vote," she declared, glancing at the other leaders. "I agree," I mewed, shooting the leaders threatening looks. "Every leader that agrees with me, raise their tails," I meowed. Two leaders raised their tails, Streamstar was outnumbered. "I will be the leader," I said. "And, Ragestrike will remain in his position as deputy." The leaders looked unsure of my plan, but nodded anyway. Woodstar, the leader of RoseClan, rose to his paws. "I suggest we name this clan ClawClan," was his mew. I instantly almost choked with laughter.

"No, no way," I meowed. "It should be called TigerClan." The leaders agreed with me, and I smiled. Taking over wouldn't be hard at all. "Woodstar, your name will be Woodclaw. Streamstar, your name will be Streamflow. Thunderstar, your name will be Thunderripple." The warriors leaped down, but I could see Streamflow's fur bushed up in anger.

"Our camp will be here. No gatherings will be held from now on. And, I will re-name StarClan," I declared. The cats in the clearing all gasped in astonishment. "StarClan shall now be named the Dark Forest. Streamflow, Woodclaw, and Thunderripple, fetch your elders, kits, and queens and bring them to our new camp." The former leaders set out, and I grinned again. Would this really be so EASY? Since we had a bigger clan, maybe I should wage war with strays that settle in our territory. All of them. Even the kitty pets that live nearby in a two-leg den made out of wood.

"Ragestrike, organize patrols to look for any cats not in TigerClan. If you find any, show no mercy," I meowed. Ragestrike nodded at me, his eyes gleaming with excitement. I then made some patrols to hunt, and went to my new den, a cave that was in the clearing. I looked over my shoulder and saw about five she-cats following me. "What the heck," I muttered, and entered my den. Grayflower was standing there, and she smiled at me. My fur bristled. "Why are you in MY den," I snarled angrily. I had told Grayflower I no longer wanted to be her mate, but she wouldn't listen. Her eyes dulled, and she sighed. "I guess you were right," she mumbled. "You DO no longer like me." She flicked her tail at the five she-cats entering the den, then raced out.

I sat in my nest, and glared up at the she-cats. "State your business here," I hissed. All I wanted was some privacy in my own den, but clearly these she-cats wouldn't let me have it. "Well..." a light brown one meowed. "You look strong, you know." I had had it. "What's your name?" I growled. "I'm Fernlight," the she-cat mewed, tilting her head to one side. 'What an idiot...' I thought. Unsheathing my claws, I stepped forward. "What's. Your. Business. Here." I hissed each word loudly. "I thought maybe we could be mates," the she-cat meowed, stepping forwards, a purr rising from her throat. I quickly reared up and slashed a deep wound into her throat. She fell and screeched loudly. "Never," I replied in a growl. I leaped on her flank and tore my fangs into her throat.

Blood spattered onto the ground, and I heard fading paw-steps as the other she-cats quickly left my den. I lodged my teeth deep into Fernlight's throat, then I ripped them out, and curled up in my nest, watching as the blood slowly drained out of Fernlight's throat wounds.

* * *

**Fernlight- I tried to make your death bloody. Thanks for your idea. **

**Snowsong of SnowClan- I used your idea about the she-cats, thank you. **

**Please review. Also, please check out my other stories if you have a chance. Click my name, I believe it's on the top of the chapter. My stories are: Attack Cats, The First Clans, and Path. Thank you all lots. Review! -sophtiger**


End file.
